Bombing Runs
by Aziagarth
Summary: One-shot. Major Cole Evers is sent out on a bombing run when the infection took its baby steps outside of hospitals. Rated T for language.


_**Time: 4:45 P.M.**_

_**Date: August 25, 2008**_

_**Location: Fort Sapphire, Pennsylvania**_

Major Cole Evers stood in his military jump suit in a military hangar, joking around with his subordinates over a mission in Afghanistan.

"And then we see these SAMs, and Freddy is freaking out with a "holy-shit-get-me-the-fuck-out-of-here" look, while I'm laughing at his stupid face from my cockpit. I mean, the dumb asshole didn't have his mask on. He'd be better as a Blackhawk pilot." One of his subordinates, Captain Flounder, spoke. They were on tour and had just returned to the states to find the Green Flu epidemic spreading like a wildfire.

Cole noticed out of the corner of his eye black Coast Guard HMMWVs with mounted M134s on top leaving. "Look at that shit!" Cole yelled out, as the 5 men he was chatting with turned and watched the assault vehicles leave. "Jesus Christ…." One of the muttered, as an Abrams Main Battle Tank roared out of the base.

Cole nearly jumped out of his skin when a Lieutenant General walked in, and began barking orders. "Get your F-15s ready! You're going in for a mission!" the older man yelled, as Cole and his men gave him weird looks. "Green Flu turn people into shit eating zombies. Time to blast their undead brains to hell." The general then elaborated, as Cole and his men sprang into action with fear in their steps.

Cole climbed the ladder to his already prepped F-15, pulling the helmet over his head. Flicking down the visor he attached the oxygen mask to his helmet before the windshield lowered and clicked in place. Cole looked around, watching all the equipment being moved away from his fighter jet. He then watched a soldier come out with 2 orange flags, as he started the engines.

The soldier waved them once, twice, and then thrice as Cole felt the F-15 Raptor roll down the runway at a tremendous speed. "Alright boys, your target is Juggernaut Hospital is Marystown. They got infected up their ass and out of their mouths. Bomb the hospital and area surrounding it." The general ordered over Cole's radio, as the 6 F-15 Raptors pulled into formation.

Red Leader in position." Cole said into the radio.

"Red-2 in formation."

"Red-3 ready to go."

"Red-4. Got your tail."

"Red-5, ready and willing."

Cole looked back, puzzled, as his 6th and final comrade, Captain Steele, didn't pull up.

"Steele, what going on?" Cole questioned the lacking pilot.

"Engine problems. OH SHIT!" Steele yelled, as Cole looked back and saw his engines blowing black smoke. They then exploded in a ball of orange and red, taking the whole jet with it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone yelled over the radio as Cole watched the remains of Captain Steele's jet and possibly the captain himself if his remains survived, plummet to the ground.

"Red wing form up. Target is 13 miles ahead." Cole said into the radio, before staring straight ahead. "Target is coming up, Major." Red-2, Captain Retchznesky, reported. "Roger. All units dive down to 1,300 feet and prepare to drop your pay loads." Cole ordered, as he began to dive with the 4 other jets following him.

"Juggernaut Hospital in range."

"Fire." Cole ordered, as he pressed the gray button. Several missiles flew ahead, slamming into the hospital and causing the structure to groan and start fires. "Napalm…..oh god no." Cole muttered to himself, as he fired the .50 caliber machine-guns mounted in the wings of his plane on a street.

"Missiles dry. Permission to return back to base."

"Negative. Infected are at the gate. Fort Hendrick, about 120 miles south is ready to take you in. Hurry quickly. It's been good to know you boys. Over and out."

Cole watched the streets below, as buildings burned from the missiles, or just from people or infected setting them on fire. "Red wing form up. Returning to base." Cole ordered his wing of now 4 planes, as they fell in line.

"May god help us all out of this fucked up shit hole." Cole muttered, as they left the city to slowly destroy itself from the infection.

**A/N: Don't expect me to know what's going on in the military! I wrote this in about 30 minutes at 1:30 in the morning. R&R pl0x?**

**Kthxbye.**


End file.
